UnL0ck3d
Dear fandom readers, This is my first creepypasta and I know if it isn't good enough and had so many (cliches) so don't be so harsh in the comments..............Thank you! The Party It was a sunny afternoon. I was watching tv and got a notification in ROBLOX about my friends who invited me to their party. I got on my tablet and joined it. I have a little convo from our party here. (My cousin was there too, so there was 6 of us btw these are not our real usernames) Me: Hello watcha doin? Friend A: I want to play a great and famous game. I'm so bored Friend B: Let me find one Cousin: Great! be quick Friend B: K Friend C: Please not a loner game (Friend B set out to find one) Friend D: Let's just talk here a while Later............. Friend B: Hey I found this game it's called hide and seek extreme Friend D: Let's go! As we went to the game, we had lots of fun. We're playing for 53 minutes until someone joined. It's name is UnL0ck3d. I wonder what that reads, I'm wondering if it's read as "unlocked" or "unlock 3d". At that time, many people left. As soon as the time get longer, people left the game until just 7 of us remained. He/She acts like a normal Robloxian, playing naturally, chatting, and not some sort of weirdos out there. He/She started chatting to us. The Conversation Between we and UnL0ck3d Here's the convo: UnL0ck3d: Hello the ones who are remaining Friend A and C: Hi Friend D: Are you a newb? UnL0ck3d: what? Friend D: A newb means new here UnL0ck3d: Last year Friend D: Okay Me: Are you a girl or a boy? UnL0ck3d: What do you think so? Me: Idk UnL0ck3d: that's ok can I send you friend requests? All of us 6: Sure! She sent us friend requests, and we accepted them. Then she said to accept the party she prepared for us. Her/His appearance: Light green torso, orange left arm and right leg, yellow right arm and left leg, white head and 1.0 body She does'nt have roblox or game badges or something bought at the catalog didn't copy/paste the link to her profile sorry UnL0ck3d's Party UnL0ck3d: Please go to this link didn't copy/paste the link to her game sorry All of us 6: Wait for us And we got there it was called UnL0ck3d's Place. UnL0ck3d's Place The thumbnail looks normal but the description was strange: UnL0ck3d's place in 3d UnL0ck all da im4g1n4710n 1n ur m1nd "weird" the only word I can think of. I'm not bothered about it because my friends will join it, right? not sure so I just clicked "Play" It loaded longer like 2 minutes or longer than that. Finally, it loaded. We are shocked on what we seen the place didn't look just like at the thumbnail. Maybe the thumbnail was fake. In our inventory we have swords. I wonder why the swords were there, then I knew why, We we're fighting a battalion of ants, giant ants!. Friend C got killed and kicked out of the game. The ants disappeared. UnL0ck3d then said "SURPRISE!!!" How surprised i'am that time. My cousin said " Where is friend C?" We all answered "idk" then UnL0ck3d chatted again "I terminated his account XD" We're confused. We tried to exit the game but wouldn't work. She continued talking, "Survive or Terminated. Choose" We choose to survive then many mobs appeared. The Finale, Escape We tried to escape a millionth time but the leave button wouldn't work. We just continued to fight. Friend A got killed and...you know....terminated. Friend D is next to get killed and terminated. Then came Friend B. The two of us remained. UnL0ck3d said "Last round, Find the green button on this map and you're free. NOW FIND IT!" A sound so loud was like horns coming out from the game, that means the round started. We split up.8 minutes later, my cousin found the green button, he called me and we both clicked on it, and then the leave button. It worked! we escaped! then the place vanished as well as her/his profile. I searched and refreshed many times but he's gone, not gone like a 404 error, it's like he doesn't exist on ROBLOX. My friends were okay and made another accounts. THE END Thanks for reading!